Family Bonding?
by KatanaSabaku
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are getting married. But before the wedding, Hinata wanted her family, especially her father, to get to know Naruto better. What will happen with this bonding?


**Author: **KatanaSabaku

**Pairing/s:** Naruhina

**Summary:** Naruto and Hinata are getting married. But before the wedding, Hinata wanted her family, especially her father, to get to know Naruto better. What will happen with this bonding?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. (We all wish we do, don't we?)

* * *

><p>It was spring in Konoha, a good time of the year to be married. The young couple, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, was planning their wedding and the heiress thought it was proper to have her family get to know Naruto better. She knew her father and sister nor Naruto was pleased with the idea of bonding, she was determined to make it happen. And so… we come to this:<p>

.

.

.

_This is torture…_thought Naruto, discomfort shoved and lodged down his throat. He swallowed hard, very hard, but the heavy lump did not go away. He was beginning to sweat, what with that icy stare directed to him.

"So…" the cold monster, the one named Hiashi Hyuuga, spoke. And thank Kami he did. Naruto was starting to think all he planned was to stare at him all day long. "What are your intentions towards my daughter?" Naruto blinked twice in confusion. _I'm sure Hinata-chan told him…_ "Uh, I…I intend to marry her, Hiashi-sama. I thought you knew."

The Hyuuga lord flushed in embarrassment and glared, making the poor Rokudaime-to-be shudder. "I knew that!" he hissed and the blonde almost died in fear. Hiashi calmed down quickly although a frown was still on his face. "Are you going take care of her?" he asked. Hearing this, Naruto grinned and opened his mouth to answer. "Yes, I will. I love Hinata very much and I'm –"

He was rudely interrupted by another question. "Hn. Are you going to take responsibility of her?" Naruto sighed inaudibly. Couldn't the man let him finish? He nodded nonetheless. "Of course, Hiashi-sama, I—"

"Do you swear to protect her?" He was cut off for the second time around. Slowly, the fear and nervousness he felt earlier left him. Now, he was left with the feeling of...well, annoyance.

"I—"

"Even after you have been threatened, tortured and is most likely to die?"

"I'm a shinobi, Hiashi-sama, I don't think death wou—"

"Do you love her?"

"YES!" Naruto's furious reply boomed out for the first time since he has been inside the mansion. Hiashi was left speechless and wide-eyed at the young man's boldness. Sure, he had heard of Uzumaki's enthusiastic behavior, but he never thought the blonde had been courageous enough to actually yell at him.

Naruto stood up rigidly, glaring at Hiashi with newfound confidence. "I love Hinata! I've never been so in love with anyone before and I want to spend the rest of my life with her! She's…" He paused, the rage on his face morphing into a lovesick expression. "She's a beautiful, smart, generous, one-of-a-kind woman. I love her, and I have no intention of letting her go, not to you or to anyone or anything else. I love Hinata, Hiashi-sama."

Naruto waited for a violent reaction that mostly consisted of flying things towards his head or a traditional Hyuuga move that will make him vomit blood to death. But to his surprise, Hiashi laughed. Not a mocking laugh or forced laughs of anger, mind you. It was genuine laughter of joy coming out from the Hyuuga's mouth.

"Naruto, my boy", sighed Hiashi after his laughter died down, "you are certainly different." Naruto smiled lopsidedly and shrugged. "I get a lot of those."

The older man smiled at him. "Take care of her."

"I will." Naruto said.

Footsteps coming towards them made the two males glance at the door. A girl with long purple tresses and a shy smile peeked out. "Good morning, Tou-sama." She greeted her father politely before going to her fiancé's side and lacing her fingers with his. "You ready to go?" asked Naruto. She nodded in giddy happiness. "We'll see you later, Tou-sama!" she said and the couple went out of the gate.

As the two walked side by side, Naruto fidgeted. Noticing the tension radiating from her boyfriend like steam, Hinata asked, "A-are you okay, Naruto-kun?" He glanced at her and let out a nervous smile. "You were kidding when you said we'll see him later right? I-I mean…aren't w-we gonna hang out with the guys?"

She smiled, thinking he was being silly again. "No, Naruto-kun. We're staying there for dinner, remember? Hanabi-chan wanted to get to know you better."

Just right after those words escaped Hinata, Naruto fainted. Goodie, after being interrogated by the protective father, he had to meet the cold-blooded sister now? Tough luck he has.

End


End file.
